Legacy of The Child
by Shadyroxstar
Summary: When the Oracle predicts an odd child is going to appear, Percy J. & Annabeth C. are chosen to try find this child. Secrets come afloat, evil comes into the light & the God's are in a state of isolation from all Demi-Gods... What will happen to the Demi-Gods? Read to find out! (Please leave some feedback on my story!)
1. The Prophecy

Chiron approached the Oracle and as he did, the Oracle came to life, twisting and churning. Chiron knelt with his majestic horse legs, and glanced up at the Oracle, "I came to you before and you told me about the child of the 'Big Three' that would determine our future," Chiron said softly, almost thankful. "I now ask you guidance. I-I don't know what will happen next after… After… well you know."

Then, before the Oracle could answer Apollo appeared in a flash of light. "Hey, mate" Apollo said, cheerfully. "What would you like Apollo?" Chiron answered sorrowfully.

"Well, first off, cheer up! Second of all, what you ask of the Oracle, she cannot answer. She can't think of a way to tell it to you in her normal manor. Which is strange… but, she is going to tell you the prophecy in the way we speak today." Apollo said, most probably confused about how the Oracle couldn't perform her job normally. And at that, Apollo disappeared in a blur of light.

"But… Apollo!" Chiron yelled. "Well, Oracle, however you present this prophecy to me, do it."

The Oracle starred into Chiron's eyes. Then. She spoke. "I am the Oracle, Spirit of Delphi, and I shall tell you the prophecy, in a way different to usual…"

Chiron glared into the Oracle's lifeless eyes, like black holes they were. The Oracle continued, "Here it is,"

_A child of Olympus shall rise,_

_Two heroes will crack this secret,_

_The Titans have escaped,_

_From their endless prison_

_They are looking for this child,_

_The child of Olympus._

Chiron sent this message through his mind many, many times, perplexed. "How, but, Titans, immense power? How can it be?"

**(Bold will be used to change character perspective) We now go to 'The child of Olympus'**

As usual, my normal, boring day. Math, English, History, blah blah blah. I wish something would change in my life, something exciting. Maybe like, becoming like that guy in a book, Percy Jackson right? Yea, that's him. Going to Half-Blood Hill would be so cool! But, as if that exists. Today I am going on a school excursion to a museum of sorts, it's odd, I always seem to stuff up on the last day of term 1, and today is exactly that, hopefully, I won't get expelled this time.

Oh great, just great. I just found out we are going to an Archeology museum, my LEAST favorite. I always sit alone on the bus. No one really likes me that much. Except for this one teacher, he always says stuff like "Be careful" or "I have a strong feeling about you" or "I believe great things will come from you". It's really weird. Oh yea, you know nothing much about me do you? Well, I am 16, I go to a really cheesy school named "Ravenswood" their motto is "We teach children who can't teach themselves and have problems with regular teaching". Nice, that supports me so much. I am dyslexic and ADHD at a low level, I just can't be still.

I never really got a name since I am an orphan, but since I have an interest in Greek Mythology (basically the only thing I do like in school) I named myself, Phoenix.


	2. Adventure Is Coming

_**Just a warning, there is a more 'intense and scary' scene in this chapter. That scene is one reason why this is rated 'T'. Anyways, Thanks for reading and enjoy! ~Shady.**_

* * *

So, we have arrived at this stupid museum, and that teacher is staring at me weird… like he usually does, but today feels… weirder. Anyways, there are all these words, but because I am dyslexic, it is meant to be "An artifact from Cleopatra's tomb" but it looks like "Na tratciaf mrof Poelcatra bmot" I know, confusing… I wish I could be somewhere else… "Phoenix, Phoenix!" Mr. Dersley yelled into my ear then I snapped out of my day dream, "WHAT?!" I yelled back at him. "You're not listening, come with me" he replied coldly. "Uh okay then…" I said as I stood and walked. He led me a long way away from the rest of the class, near a broom closet. "So what do you want Mr. Dursley?" I said dullness filling my voice. His eyes glowed fire-like and he breathed against me heavily then pushed me forcefully onto the wall. "Let me go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He glared at me, "Be careful twit," he said as her eyes went normal and he covered my mouth tightly. "Mmhmm" I struggled. He rushed into the closet and placed me down and tied me up with odd chains. "What are you doing to me?" I managed as her hand was off my mouth. "It's for your own good my child," Mr. Dursley answered. "I suppose you should know who I am before they…"

"Who are you? Who are 'They'?" I blurred out.

"Shoosh child…" What I thought was Mr. Dursley said. "I am Ares, the God of war, you little BRAT" he shot at me like bullets..

"Gods and Goddesses don't exist," I yelled at his face.

"Oh but they do my little brat," Ares said sternly. "And this God works for The Titans now, this God is going to let you die slowly by torture…"

"But!..." I managed before Ares made the chains tighter around my body, gagged me and tied more chain around my neck.

"Oh yes," He laughed coldly. "This is Celestial Bronze chains, no one can break you free my little twit."

I was placed on a crate, and the chain around my neck was placed on a hook on the ceiling.

"Oh my my my…" Ares cooed. "I'm hanging you, but I shall only hang you properly if I wish."

Ares placed his hand softly under my chin and I flinched away from his cold touch. "Too bad" He laughed. "You were a beauty" After that he disappeared in a blur of flames and smoke.

I closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek. I thought "Why did the God of War do this to me?" "Why am I so important?"

I snapped out of my sorrow stage and went to action. I looked around the room desperately searching for a sharp item in reach. Then I saw it. A broken mop, laying near it a sharp piece of wood. I kicked my legs around and it edged closer to me, then I picked it up with my feet and threw it to my hands. I carefully tried to slice the chain. No movement. Then. Well. Let's just say I got mad… then… BAM no more chains… at all. How did I even…

**Now we are going to Camp Half-Blood once more**

Chiron raced out of the Big House, yelling "Immediate meeting! At the campfire, now everyone!"

Every camper was whispering as they walked to the camp-fire, guessing what this could be about. Except Percy and Annabeth. They got to each other and discussed the topic between them.

"Do you think it can be, Percy?" Annabeth questioned

"Well… you're the smart one here, but it could be an important new prophecy from the Oracle," Percy answered.

"Maybe one with a quest," Annabeth thought. "Chiron has been like this since… you know, the 'Big Three' prophecy."

"What could be bigger or equal to that prophecy… what." Percy wondered.

"I guess we will find out, Percy." Annabeth replied as she walked off to where her cabin (The Athena cabin) sat. Percy thought what the hell could be going on as he walked to an area where decided to sit.

Soon Mr.D and Chiron emerged and all fell silent. Now was the time for one of the most important quests to be taken.

Chiron stood forward and began telling everyone what was to come and that everyone and everything is in a lot of danger… especially Demi-Gods and 'The Child'…


End file.
